Scrib's Adventure (worlds)
This is a separate page, related to Scrib's Adventure. Click the blue link if you don't know about Scrib's Adventure, in order to receive context for this page. This page will detail each level of the latest version of Scrib's Adventure, version 1.7.time. Scribble Cube This area is the first level of the game. It acts as somewhat of a tutorial and test level to see if your pc can run the game. It contains 1 Scribble NPC, 2 buildings one with an egg and one with a portal. The art style of the area makes the area look like it was hand drawn. The NPC character (Scroob) reaffirms your quest and suggests you take the portal out of town to Spacetown USSP. This area replaced the original "Really hill much desert" area in the first few iterations of the game. Spacetown USSP Spacetown USSP is one of the first levels proper in the game and contains 9 Eggs. There is a large grass covered asteroid with an egg behind the player when they spawn. This asteroid has a "WHALE CUM TO SAPACETOWN USSP" sign. Ahead of the player is a Egg Transport temple which has a disabled spoop scientist portal inside and a shuttle rocket stop outside. There are several NPC characters in and around this building, a named NPC Scrill outside just talks about how they feel strange being outside the 2D plane and wishes the player luck. Another named NPC manages the shuttle rocket stop and will offer to take the player to the Spoop Scientists. Inside the building a white spoop laments losing his egg friend to florbox's magic, you can collect the egg friend as a golden egg. Another egg can be collected from some scaffolding. You can leave out the back of the transport temple to get to another temple with a reference to a later level in the form of a warp door as informed by a Scribble peep. Directly to the left of the player when spawning is a path that leads to the giant chess board and the bouncing "The Blue Wrath" Sphere which almost seems to be bouncing to the music. There is a golden egg on the platform among the chess pieces. The chess pieces lead to a jontron jumpscare with an image of Mrs Doubtfire appearing. This all gets triggered when jumping from the chess piece to the Dorito face spinning platform. From this platform 2 signs can be viewed one referencing the 1999 film Hackers with a screenshot of the screen "Mess with the best, die like the rest" and another sign with a fake phone number "1800-fix-yo-dik" the original sign was the 1800-fix-yo-dik sign but was deemed to distasteful but was later added in again because Scribdev thought "Fuck it". From the Spinning Dorito face you can jump to another Egg temple which has been re-purposed to act as an art gallery where some interesting images can be view upon which are "good for curves and discourage oblongs" as the spoop NPC says inside. Outside there are a path of Spoop Cubes up to the top of the temple where a gold egg can be found. There is another path up to the Castle of the Egg king where you can find an additional 3 eggs. The castle has a Bill Cosby Pokemon rap reference with a white spoop dancing to it just as you enter. In the entrance there is also a collection of spoop cubes. As you leave the entrance there is a picture of Spyro with Sunglasses on if you turn left at spyro you can collect an egg from a jumping section. If you turn right at Spyro you can come out at a courtyard area with a ramp to the left and a lava pit to the right which will kill you. There are 2 spoops ahead which are flavor NPCs mulling over the spoop squad propaganda. Down the ramp you can find the LSD Butterfly and another gold egg on top of a platform with some spoop cubes. You can take a floating platform to the top of the castle where you can find another egg. From the top you can also jump to a wooden plank sticking out of the wall which leads to a vinesauce reference and the final egg of the area. Up the stairs next to the courtyard ramp is 2 portals, one leading to Eggleton Spoop Town and another leading to Spoop Prison. The music for the castle area is Cortex Castle from Crash Team Racing Some trivia about Spacetown USSP: * The area has gone through many changes through versions of SA and various other Scribdev games. The Cannon Version is the one currently in SA however there are 2 variants of a Spacetown USSP from the past and one variant from the future. One of the past variants is even found later in the game down the Time travel path. * Though it isn't mentioned in the game each Spacetown's code at the end stands for something and Spacetown USSP's code stands for United Space Spoop Preservation as the spacetown is used as a spoop nature preserve built by the egg king. * The warp door in one of the egg temples plays the song "Humouresque of a little dog" pitch shifted and reversed from Earthbound. The music is played again in the purple egg room in the Fantastula. Spoop Town Spoop town is a small egg temple town area primarily populated by white spoops. The are also contains a chronosphere crystal powering a shield to protect the area from oblong as well as a Spoop Squad recruitment building that doesnt suit the rest of the town. There are 3 eggs in this area. From the beginning of the level there are two large housing temples to the left of the player with a wall infront. In the first temple is a new sky snail character that wants to get back to the sky. On some scaffold behind is a golden egg. If you come out the house and jump from the pillar onto the wall and along you can get on the roof to get the second egg. The next house has a Spoop rave with D.O.O.T - Hydrogen playing. Further along the road is the Spoop Squad Obstacle course followed by the recruitment center where a rude UBERton tells you to leave. If you climb the obstacle course you can get to a island with a kiwi to get the 3rd and final egg of the area. The only way to continue is up a ramp to a block puzzle over a lava pit where you can find one of the first golden respawn portals. The final room of the area has a skyfish that wishes to return to the sky also. If only the fish knew the portal right next to it would take it back there. Some trivia about Spoop town * This area was originally going to be a slightly oblong corrupt Dagger hill from Project Meme. This idea was scrapped as Scribdev didn't have the Dagger Hill map files at the time and didn't think he could make an accurate enough recreation. This may happen in the future however. * The area's music is a custom remix made by Scribdev, the song can be found on his soundcloud. Spoop Prison The second level option to go to from Spacetown USSP. This area is a re-purposed egg prison that was taken over by the spoops in a riot. There are 2 eggs and 1 *uncollectable* egg. The area is a bit of a mess with the Spoops taking over. You start the level in a corner of the complex riddled with spoop graffiti. There are several back alleys one leading to the first egg of the area which is over a fence. Eventually while wandering through the dark alleys you will find some graffiti pointing you in the direction of the entrance to one of the buildings. Inside you can go left to find some boxes with I AM A BOX on the side, these are in fact boxes. In the right room there is a wall of distorted images with lanky kong on it. Behind the wall is a boo painting, Moonman with his classic song, a small fantastic game purple mouth sphere with an egg inside and a Shrek Trident layers that exclaims "LAYERS!". Further down the hall is the Spoop Dance Club manned by an angry red spoop in the dance club there is a large reference to Vitas - 7th Element complete with stationary dancers, Jon Arbuckle and a man with eggs for eyes. There are some stairs to the second floor art gallery where there is a collection of memes, cheese and a wall of fame for people that have in some way contributed to the game in ScribDev's eyes including pictures of him, his friends and some influential people such as Layo who's music is used in the game and Danny Devito who is one of ScribDev's heroes. Scrapped Stages Really Hill Much Desert Really Hill Much Desert was a level that existed in the game in version 1.0 to version 1.5.Oblong, it was a simple level mostly consisting of unity terrain mountains, with small torches leading you to the portal to Spacetown USSP. It was removed from the game by ScribDev as it made no sense in the lore and was too dark and confusing for the beginning of the game, and was replaced with Scribble Town from 1.6.Degg. Technically, it is still in the game, albeit only in the title screen. Redcube Redcube was part of the "???" path in the game from version 1.5.Oblong to version 1.6.Degg. It was very strange, with the level being a large box, with various platforms around textured to resemble flesh. In the center of the room, there was an eyeball that looked at you when inside the box. Along with this, various depressing quotes are floating about the level. Finally, the "music" for the level, is simply an odd, droning noise. It was removed by Scribdev due to not making sense in the lore and, generally speaking, having no true purpose. Dungeon/Cave Area In the game files existed somewhat of a blank canvas of a level. It was a series of untextured tunnels which lead to no-where. The level was primarily scrapped because Scribdev had no idea what to do with it. Bonus levels These levels were reminiscent of the Super Mario Sunshine secret levels. They were usually more challenging platforming only levels. These levels were scrapped as Scrib deemed them redundant as not many people went to the levels and were somewhat jarring digressions from the main game.